


Secrets of a Wedding

by RagnarWolf



Series: Secrets of Fort Salem [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarWolf/pseuds/RagnarWolf
Summary: So the girls are heading for a wedding
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Secrets of Fort Salem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706389
Comments: 27
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching episode 6, and coming off writing my previous story. I decide to write this little gem. If you have not read my first story Secrets of Beltane, you should go read it first. This is set in that alternate alternate world. LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from my other story 'Secrets of Beltrane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in { } is going to be Spree text. I could not figure out how to make it in italics in on here.

Secrets of a Wedding

Raelle was sore after training, but even though her stomach was mostly healed she still experienced slight pains. But today her and her unit excelled at the windstrike training that Sergeant Quartermaine put them through and they had killed it. Raelle had started to use a little more of her power than she usually showed in training, if for nothing else it kept her headaches away. She had no regrets of using her mama's ancient healing technique to save Scylla and anybody that tried to tell her otherwise had gotten a piece of her mind. And speaking of one those people, as Abigail walked in with Tally slightly behind her.

"We killed in training today ladies," Abigail stated matter of factly. "We keep this up and we are going to be at the top level to go to War Collage."

"Yeah we even impressed Quartermaine today," Raelle answered as she sat her bunk.

"Which reminds me, I did not get a chance to tell you at Beltane, but my cousin's wedding is this weekend. And you are both invited, the head of the War Collage will be there."

"Well can I bring Scylla?" Raelle asked as she had plans to hang out with her girlfriend this weekend as she usually did on her time off.

"Will Gerit be there?" Tally asked excitedly, eager to see the guy who she had connected with at Beltane.

"No she is not invited, this is a chance for us to meet the Dean. Not to have your distraction around." Abigail said sternly, she still did not like the necro. And this was just another distraction on her unit and her chances to get into War Collage. "And this is not a chance to hook up."

"She is not a distraction, she is my girlfriend." Raelle defended her girlfriend. She was tired of listening to Abigail and her seemly dislike for Scylla. 

"What because your weird girlfriend isn't invited you are just going to stay here? We are a unit and as a unit we have to all be there." Abigail yelled, she was tired of having this same argument. She was stuck with Tally, who at least wanted to be here, and Raelle, who she knew could care less about serving or going to War Collage because her shitbird of a mother got herself killed. "This is what I am saying, Scylla is distracting you from the prize that is War Collage."

"You really want me to come to your High Atlantic wedding and maybe tell your mom's friends and collegues about how they don't care about the troops and they use the academy to make war meat? You should want to have Scylla there to keep me distracted."  
As she got up from her bed and squatted down to open her storage compartment to retrieve a small wooden box. As she turned to leave the room after placing the box in her bag.

"Where are you going? We are not finished," Abigail yelled. God she was getting tired of this shit and the blonde fixer's attitude, but she was epecially tired of the necro butting in where she was not wanted. As the door slammed behind Raelle's exit.  
______

As Raelle and Scylla walked hand in hand among the trees, Raelle was content to be in the necros presence. Her anger and issues with Abigail quickly fades away from her mind as she became in orbit of the young necro beside her. They had not really spoken much at first and just settled to walk together in the trees around Fort Salem where everything was quiet and beautiful.

"So why so quiet today, love?" Scylla asked her girlfriend. She had become an expert on reading the attitude of her beautiful fixer. She knew when quiet was needed and when talking was needed. When she had met Raelle earlier, she could tell something had bothered her and could also sense this was one of those times to let Raelle settle down. So after a brief but lingering kiss, she suggested a walk among the trees. This was one of the few places that Scylla enjoyed her at the Fort. Among the trees was calming, it was one place that made her forget her mission, her parents, and her past. Here she could walk among the trees and listen to nature and the fact that she learned Raelle loved the trees also was a bonus. But after thirty minutes of silently walking, now was the time to see what was bothering her girlfriend.

"Abigail and her whole the unit has to do everything together spiel. Unit has to train, which I get, but she wants us to train, eat, sleep, hell she got all uptight when I put a blanket in front of my sleeping bunk to have a little privacy." Raelle sighed frustrated, as she felt Scylla's thumb start to draw comforting circles on the back of her hand. She was just tired. "I mean not everyone wants to spend their every waking moment with the people they already have to spend the majority of their time with in training. And I understand the need to be a team, but she treats me and Tally like we are her minions. And now she tells us that we have to go to this stupid wedding function for her cousin that we have never even met, just so we (using air quotes with her free hand and awkwardly using her hand in Scylla's also...when saying we) can met the Dean of the War College and making a good impression. Not everyone cares about War College, some us living in reality know that people from the Cession don't get in and everyone looks down at us. And to make things worse she won't let me even invite you to be my date, and calls you a distraction." Raelle took a breath and was about to start up again when she was interrupted by a kiss. And forgot most of what she was about to say.

"Hey listen to me." Scylla spoke softly once she had the blonde's full attention. "Don't let her get under your skin, she is the way she is because that is how she was raised. Her mother puts a lot of pressure on her to be the best and that has to take a toll on her. I am not saying she needs to lighten the hell up and pull whatever she has up her ass out, but that is how she is."

"But I want to bring you to the wedding, we were suppose to hang out this weekend and that is our time," Raelle stated, she knew that Abigail's mother was General Alder's Intelligence Officer and that she expected her daughter to succeed her one day. But Abigail had a way to just rub her the wrong way.

"Hey don't not go to the wedding because of me okay. We can spend other weekends together and you know it." Scylla answered, she would go for Raelle, but weddings among the military brass was really not her cup of tea.

"But I like doing everything because of you." Raelle stated flatly and honestly, with a look that said she would bring down the sun if the necro asked it of her. 

"We could always run away together, find someplace safe. Maybe a beach somewhere, I once stayed at a house on the beach when I was younger. It was so beautiful and peaceful, it was my favorite place we ever stayed at." Scylla replied with a saddened voice and a far away look. Only for Raelle to take her hand out of Scylla's and place it on her back, rubbing it comfort.

"We are witches, beautiful. No place is safe for us, if we run." Raelle answered truthfully. She hated that she forced to serve, she had not lied when she told Alder and Quartermaine that conscription was just another form of slavery to their kind. And the irony that fixers like herself that healed everybody, usually were the ones that died young either by over healing someone or just being killed on the frontlines. "But I would run with you as long as we were together."

"I love you, my sweet beautiful rebel." Scylla responded before placing a lingering kiss on the blonde. "Can I give you some advice though with High Atlantic?"

"You don't have to ask me to give me advice, I will always listen to you even if I don't agree with it." Raelle answered holding the necros chin and looking into her eyes.

"Pick your battles with her, sure it would be great to come with you, but take it as an oppurtunity to hold something over her. She wants you to do this one little thing, she would then owe you something later down the road. You are going to have spend a lot of time over the next three years together, learn to compromise."

"Why do you have to be beautiful and so smart at the same time," Raelle answered kissing the necro.

"What can I say, it is a gift." Scylla smirked.

"Well I have a present for you, I was going to give it to you this weekend but since it looks like I am going to a stupid wedding." As Raelle pulled out the box she had placed in her satchel and handing it to the brunette.  
Scylla opened the box and saw the small bird skull with a rune of protection on it, as well at the line of braided flower through it. She recognized the Cession made charm, and knew that Raelle had made herself to give. It was perfect and she loved it, as she lifted it out of the box to look closer at it.

"Its perfect" She responded.

"You like it?"

"Its sexy weird, just like us." Scylla answered honestly, she could see the brief worry in her girlfriend's eyes.

"That it is, sexy weird." Raelle answered with a smile on her face, she had been worried that Scylla would not like the charm that she had made. A charm that was common in the Cession, where most people looked at with contempt. But not her necro, she could see the geniue smile and appreciation of it as Scylla turned it over and over to look at all sides to see the runes she had place on it.

"I have something for you, hold out your hand" Scylla said as she sit the charm back in the box and placing it on the ground for a moment. As she placed her hand out palm side up, to show her girlfriend how she wanted her hand and then making sure they  
touched the full length on the side. As she started to draw a letter S on her palm, an identical burn mark appeared on Raelle's palm. "This may hurt a little."

"That's incredible, what is it? Raelle asked, she had felt no pain at all even though when the mark first appeared she figured she would feel it. And kissed the necro in thanks.

"Just something I cooked up, it so that I can say hello to you not matter where you are." Scylla answered, she had learned this trick from her own mother who had learned it from her mother. Picking up the box with her charm in it and grabbing the fixer's hand once again. "Now lets go, before we meet dinner. And if High Atlantic changes her mind then I will be more than happy to go.  
_______

After getting to the mess hall that served the first year cadets, and sitting down to eat with Raelle and Tally who had shown up right after them. Scylla headed back to her own room with smile on her face and light step to her walk. She was happy, more than she had ever been in her life. When she told Alder that her feelings for Raelle were real, she meant it and she would do everything in her power to keep Raelle safe from whoever wished to bring her harm. As she walked in her room and placed the box on her table, she opened the box to look once more at the gifted charm. She really did like it, for most it would seem like a weird and morbid gift after all it was a skull, but she was a necro and things like that did not bother her instead it fascinated her. And just as she was about to take it out and put on to see what it looked like on her, she heard the whispering of a summons. Turning she saw the Spree messenger device, and seeing the message laid out on the mirror.

{Get yourself invited to the Bellweather wedding}

"I can't, Bellweather's daughter refused. There is nothing I can do," Scylla answered. If the Spree were going to be there, then she needed to find a way to as well. She would not let anything happen to Raelle.

{Find a way We want Collar at 6 p m }

"Why do you need her now, you need to let her finish her training. She will be better for us, fully trained." Scylla asked, hoping that Raelle's lack of training could actually be a way to keep the Spree from her for a while longer.

{Bring her or your future is bleak}

Scylla silently panicked, as the mirror once again became a normal mirror. This was not good, there would be no way she let the Spree take Raelle. She had to get to the wedding somehow and make sure the blonde stayed safe. She had to come up with a plan, something that would get her to the wedding and keep Raelle from being taken, also if she could come away alive that would be a bonus as well. She started to pace her room trying to come up with something. And then it came to her, it was crazy but it just might work as she headed out the door in the middle of the night. She was not worried about the darkness, she had learned a lot of ways about evading and not being seen. As she headed for her destination, too many things were happening so soon. Goddess she wanted to go to that beach, and just stay there forever with Raelle but first the Spree were moving forward fast.

+++++


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys might want to go back and read chapter one, I noticed I left out a crucial part at the end not sure how I missed that when I transferred it over here.

Deciding to take Scylla's advice and pick her battles with Abigail, she had informed her that she would go to the wedding and try to be on her best behavior. So that morning she had gotten up, taken a shower, and headed to breakfast hoping to see her girlfriend who had started to show up to eat with them much to the dismay of Abigail. However she was not there this morning so she had to listen to Abigail tell her and Tally what was expected of them at the function. Raelle had seriously been about to tell her to forget it and go find her girlfriend, but Tally gave her a pleading look when Abigail was not looking. So now they were being escorted by Sergeant Quartermaine to the Bellweather estate. As they walked up the path leading to the side door, Raelle saw a white car with tinted windows pulling up the driveway. What caught her eye was the flags on the front that showed the Fort Salem colors. But just as the car was stopping at the front entrance, Abigail ushered them all inside to make introductions. 

As Abigail walked the three towards a large group of people, both Raelle and Tally took note of all the pictures and expensive looking furniture throughout the room. Both of them felt out of place here, especially Raelle who had grown up with very little. Her civilian father, worked hard and even though Raelle's family always had food and a place to live it was nothing like this. Stopping at the large group of people in front of them, Abigail stepped forward.

"Mother, we are here," Abigail announced to a woman that was talking to the others. As the woman turned.

"I see you finally got here," Abi's mother stated acting like they were late, it was not their fault the drive over was dictated by Sergeant Quartermaine.

"Mom, Bellweathers," addressing the group of people who were apparently all family members, Abigail introduced the girls. "This is my unit Tally Craven," indicating the tall red head and then turning towards the blonde. "and Raelle Collar."

"Nice to meet you," Tally answered, the nervousness apparent.

"Thank you for the invite," Raelle answered flatly, she was not going to be intimidated by all these High Atlantic people, especially in front of Abigail.

"Glad you all could come, Tally, Raelle make yourself welcome in our home." Abigail's mother answered politely. "Abi make sure you mingle, and I think your cousin Chavel was looking for you."

"Okay mom, I will get the girls settled and then make the rounds," Abigail answered as if she were addressing a superior officer and not her mother. Turning to address the rest of her unit, she spotted the one person that she did not want here. Looking at Raelle with a scathing look, but making sure her mother and family did not see the look. "Why is she here?"

"Who?," as both Raelle and Tally turned to see Scylla in full uniform, with the charm that Raelle had gifted her on full display and carrying a satchel with the Fort Salem insignia on it. She seemed to be walking towards them with someone who seemed to be a servant alongside her. As the necro got closer and the servant moved past her towards Abigail's mother and whispering something in her ear, Raelle was the first to approach her.

"Hey what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Raelle asked not without a smile on her face though, the smile she only ever gave to the necro. She took the time to full appreciate the full uniform that the necro was wearing, especially seeing the charm she had made being worn with pride. But then Abigail started in before the necro could answer her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you, you were not invited. You need to leave now." Abigail demanded before this got any worse, but then her mother approached and she could not continue.

"And you are?" Abigail's mother asked tersely. She did not like how this was looking.

"This is Scylla Ramshorn, my girlfriend." Raelle jumped in to make the introduction, not wanting to give Abigail the chance to demean her girl. She was glad she was here, but did not understand how she got here or why she would crash the wedding.

"Sorry to show up out of the blue, General Bellweather. But some reports came in that General Alder needed you to have before you came back. She was going to send a courier like usual, but she saw me when I went to deliver a report from my Sergeant to her. She knew that I was dating Raelle, and asked if I would deliver these to you." As she gave the satchel with Fort Salem's symbol on it. "General Alder apologizes for sending these during this time, but she thought you would want to see them before you returned."

"Ahh I see, cadet. Well thank you for bringing them, if you would like you can stay as well." Abigail's mother replied, curious as to why Alder would send a cadet as a courier instead of the regular courier or by Quartermaine for that matter.

"Thank you ma'am, I would like that." Scylla answered back, as she smiled towards Raelle who she could tell had just gotten a lot happier. As she watched General Bellweather head back towards what she assumed was her office.

"I don't know how you got General Alder to send you, but if you so much as embarrass me or my family I will end you." Abigial seethed at the necro, before turning like her mother and heading off.

And just as Abigail turned to leave, Scylla was engulfed in a tight hug and then she was being kissed. Returning both the hug and the kiss, Scylla relaxed and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"I can not believe you showed up? Are you serious about Alder sending you or is that going to get you in trouble?" Raelle asked worriedly, she would not put it past her sneaky girlfriend to make up a story to crash the wedding. And as happy as she was to see her, she did not want her to get into trouble. Holding her girlfriend with one hand, and using her other to lift the necro's chin to see into her eyes.

"Well I heard there was this really sexy fixer here and I just had to come see, but yes General Alder did send some reports for the General to look at. I may have volunteered my services when I heard her tell the Biddys about it and they were walking along the path where I was tending to my mushrooms for class." Scylla answered her girlfriend, although she might be stretching the truth a little but no one had to know. "So now I am here."

"God I love you so much," Raelle answered before once more kissing the necro. And then grabbing one of her hands they headed to where it looked like they were suppose to go. "Lets go see the shitshow, shall we." As Raelle, Scylla, and Tally all made their way outside to watch a High Atlantic wedding function.

As they all lined up to watch the ceremony, Raelle slid her hand into Scylla and gave it a squeeze. She had never heard of a marriage that only lasted five years and was mainly based on having children. Hell her parents had been married for twenty three years and they had loved each other for longer than that. She preferred her parents marriage over this arranged, breeding program she decided to call it. She looked back at Scylla when the lady presiding over the ceremony spoke the words, Goddess she loved Scylla with every thing she was, she thought about a future with someone like her one like her parents had. And when Scylla looked towards her she smiled, squeezed their hands together again and then turned back to the ceremony.

Awhile later, as Raelle, Tally, and Scylla were laughing and eating and generally having a good time, Abigail approached them saying that they had an interview with the Dean of the War Collage in an hour so they needed to go easy on the drink.

"Chill out, the interview is in a hour. I don't know why you are so worried about it, you will do fine." Raelle stated, she may be from the Cession but she knew that Abigail could be the worst cadet ever and still get into War College on her name alone. And was getting a little tired of her attitude, and was about to say something when Scylla interrupted her.

"Look they have lobster," Scylla quickly said, sensing the attitude change in Raelle and wanting to save her from an argument where she was going to be outnumbered by Bellweathers. Although she was willing to throw down with her girl if needed. But Abigail stormed off and both Tally and Raelle turned to fill their plate with the expensive food.

A little while later, Raelle had talked her into dancing and now here she was slow dancing with her love. Occasionally she would discreetly look at her watch trying to figure out her next step. There was no way she was allowing Raelle out of her sight or to show up at that extraction. As they danced, Raelle slowed and had her head turned looking behind them. Scylla noticed Quartermaine walking towards them, well this was a complication she had not accounted for, she had forgotten the Sergeant had escorted them here.

"Ignore her," Scylla said still dancing with her love.

"I am not going to let her ruin this," as Raelle stepped down to intercept her Sergeant.

"I did not see your name on the guest list, why are you here?" Anacostia asked Scylla, ignoring the bristling blonde fixer. But had to look at her when she answered instead of the necro.

"She's my girlfriend. She goes where I go." Raelle stated without hesitation and was going to continue, but Tally showed up looking upset.

"I need to talk to you, please." Just now noticing the tense standoff between her friend and her Sergeant.

"Are you going to be alright?" Raelle asked her girlfriend any hint of anger at her Sergeant gone from her voice.

"You mean am I scared of her? Don't worry I can handle myself." Scylla answered with that cocky smirkness that got Raelle turned on. And suddenly she was being kissed like it was the last kiss they would ever have. And she was pretty sure also to make a point to the Sergeant who was just glaring. And suddenly she was gone, as Tally pulled Raelle away to deal with whatever was bothering her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her? She doesn't need you to distract her." Anacostia accused her, she knew that Scylla's parents were dodgers and that she had been forced to take the oath. She did not trust the necro, and felt that she held back Raelle's gifts.

"I am not holding her back, in fact I keep encouraging her to train hard and learn everything she can. I am actually a positive influence on her." Scylla stated right back at Anacostia, she would not be intimidated this time. In the infirmary she had let her do her scary thing, only resisting a little but that was more to impress the pretty blonde across from her.

"If you don't stay away from her, I will make you regret it." Anacostia threatened the cadet. She did not like dodgers and she certainly did not like necros. "You understand me?"

"Yes ma'am, understood." Scylla answered with all the cockiness she had, there was no way in hell she would stay away from the blonde. So she turned her back and walked off, she had to report in and get her plan going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out of the closet.....sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again all Spree mirror text is in { }s

As Scylla walked by the window she saw Raelle talking with Abigail's mother of all people. She watched a little of it and could tell her girlfriend was upset but was also holding back from lashing out. She briefly wondered where Tally was, but she had a schedule to keep and a girl to save. As she entered the bathroom she briefly checked the large space, but did not see anything. All of a sudden, the mirror hummed and a blue balloon appeared in the view unaware of the eyes that watched from the closet door.

{Portland Road 6 p.m. Bring the girl}

Well here goes nothing, goddess she hoped this would work. As Scylla schooled her features to look stoic and calm.

"There is a problem, their sergeant is here and was ordered by Alder to keep tabs on them. Every time I try to get her away, security stops us." Scylla lied through her teeth. After several minutes of waiting, which she found unusual to say the least.

{We can not afford to be caught}

{Remain at your post and keep tabs on Collar}

{Further instructions will come}

As the balloon disappeared and the mirror turned back to a plain mirror, Scylla let a long breath of relief. Her plan had worked so far, now she just had one more thing to do before she could go back to dancing with her girl.

"You can come out now Tally," Scylla called out towards the closet. "I know you are in there."

Tally walked out of the closet terrified, her worst nightmare had come true. The Spree were here and now she faced one, one that she had started to consider a friend. "You are Spree, how could you murder all those people. And Raelle, what are you planning on doing with her?" As Tally made a dash for the door, Scylla stepped in her way and backed Tally backwards towards the sink counter. She could sense and feel the terror coming off her in waves.

"Tally I need you to listen to me." Scylla had grabbed the terrified girl and looked straight in her eyes so the other would hopefully be able to see the truth of her words. "I am not going to hurt you. And I would never ever hurt Raelle, I would rather die before I do that. But here is where you have to listen to me, I am undercover in the Spree." Holding up her hand to stop Tally from speaking, noticing she was about to say something. "Just wait okay. I have been undercover for over a year and half, they killed my parents and framed the military. Now I am not a huge fan of the military conscription, but I loved my parents. I volunteered to go undercover for General Alder when I found out it was the Spree that killed them."

"How can I believe you?" Tally asked slowly, she did not want to believe her friend was a part of the Spree, but she had to be cautious. "Does Raelle know?"

"I can't make you believe me, you will just have to look into my eyes and go with what your instincts to tell you. And no I have not told Raelle yet, but I want to. The Spree want her for some reason and I am trying to keep that from happening. The Spree are dangerous and before I met Raelle, I did not care if I lived or died. But now, I love her and will do everything in my power to protect her." Scylla answered honestly, she knew this was a complication, but like she had once told her girl she was a complicated girl. "I don't know what I can do to make you believe me, I just hope I have earned your trust enough to give me the benefit of the doubt. I won't stop you from leaving, and if you feel you don't believe me then Anacostia is right outside and I am sure she will take care of all this." As Scylla moved away from the door to indicate that Tally was free to go, now it was in Tally's court. "But if you do believe me, you can not tell anyone about this. I am still undercover and it is the only way to keep Raelle and now you safe." As she opened the door for the red head who had only looked in her eyes while she talked.

"I believe you, Scylla. I really hope I am not wrong." As Tally closed the door, and turned to face her. "But you have to promise me you are not going to hurt Raelle, swear it on the Goddess."

"I swear on the Goddess, I would never hurt Raelle." As the necro watched the red head nod, glad that at least she had trusted her. "And Tally if it helps, I may agree with what the Spree want with freedom from conscription. But they crossed the line when they started killing innocent civilians and that is something I will never agree with. But I need to find out why the Spree are so interested in my girl and then stop that from happening."

Tally nodded one more time then walked out the door, Scylla waited a few moments then followed her out of the bathroom. As she exited the building she saw Tally stop near Anacostia and seemed to be pondering something, but then she looked back towards Scylla and once again nodded and turned to grab a drink and walk towards the dance floor. Scylla was happy that Tally had believed her, she had not realized the girl was in the bathroom when she went in there. But then she had smelled the perfume that she knew that Tally was wearing when the air conditioning kicked in and the fragrance had drifted through the slits in the door. She took a gamble on the girl, and once again her luck payed off. But then she saw Raelle sitting near the raised dance floor and saw the sad look on her face and that was something she would not stand for.

"Hey pretty girl, how was your talk with Bellweather?" Scylla asked as she sit down next to the blonde and wrapped her arm around the fixer's shoulders.

"I don't know," Raelle shrugged, she did not know how to react to General Bellweather in regards to her mother.

"Want to dance? I promise I will let you lead this time." Scylla smiled, knowing that more than half the time Raelle lead anyway.

Smiling at her girlfriend who always made her feel good, she turned and took her hand. "Well if you insist on me leading, who am I to deny your wishes." As they started to dance, their bodies completely touching. Their heads side by side as they slowly moved in place, forgetting the world around them and being in the moment together.

"No matter what, know that I love you," Scylla spoke softly where Raelle was the only one that heard. She felt the blonde turn into her neck so she gave access to it, and felt the first of many soft kisses on it. She saw Tally watching her and smiling at the two, she realized perhaps she had made an ally after all. Someone who knew, just in case Alder decided to leave her hanging. She did not think it would happen, but her dad always said trust but be weary and always have a backup plan. And then shit hit the fan, so to speak. As she saw the balloons moving towards the compound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a wee bit longer, I could not decide where to split it. So you get a longer one. But here goes the fun part of the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear any comments good or bad (hopefully constructive ones if bad but if you hate it that is cool also).

The panic screams from the guests, alerted Raelle to something going on around them. She and Scylla had stopped dancing and then she saw the balloons coming towards the compound. She heard General Bellweather order those around her to secure the perimeter and stop the balloons from getting closer. Looking around for her friends, she saw Tally and moved herself and Scylla towards her.

"We need to get everyone inside where it will be safe," Raelle yelled. Trying to get other guests to move inside the house and to relative safety. As the older witches lead by General Bellweather were fending off the balloons, she heard a commotion near the servants table. Looking over she saw dozens of people pulling out knives and scourges and attacking the defending line. Caught between the advancing balloons and now the apparent attackers among them, General Bellweather never noticed the attack that almost stabbed her in the back until it was almost to late and that the attacker was now struggling for air with a scourge whip wrapped around his throat. Looking at her would be rescuer she saw Raelle holding the other end of it. Nodding in thanks, she ordered her and her friends to find Abigail and get everyone to safety.

The servants were not expecting the sudden counter attack by the girls, but quickly regrouped and surged forward. Raelle and Tally both used their scourge training to help defend those that were holding the balloons off until they could help with the attackers. Tally looked around as she looked for Abigail and Anacostia, while Raelle kept fighting any attacker that came close. Tally then noticed Abigail in an upstairs window, looking like she was fighting several attackers on her own.

"There she is, upstairs and it looks like she needs help." Tally yelled at Raelle. "We need to get to her and fast." Seeing the blonde fixer had heard her while fighting and seeing Scylla moving to help guests that were injured up and moving towards the doors for safety. Scylla occasionally using her own scourge with accuracy, not as well as either Raelle or Tally but enough to make anyone cautious of getting to close. They had started to move towards the door that would take them inside, but they stopped when they noticed at least a dozen and a half of the disguised servants moving towards them. They were outnumbered and seemingly not able to advance, when she noticed Scylla grab both Raelle's and her own hand and pull her towards herself.

"I have got this, you two get to Abigail. Whatever you do stay behind me and do not look in my eyes. No matter what, DO NOT LOOK into my eyes. Understand?" Looking at both girls to make sure they understand, and then turning to face the group and whispering something neither girls could understand.

Scylla took several steps in front of the girls, to make sure they would not be able to see this. She heard Raelle protest, but she could not stop now. Walking towards the group of attackers, her eyes turned a jet black, her hair started to swirl around as if a strong breeze whipped around, and then a sudden loud keening noise came from her mouth. The group of attackers caught sight of her and began to cower in fear and terror, any who looked at her was frozen in place unable to move a single finger. As she moved closer towards them, she could hear the intake of breath from Raelle and Tally behind her and the saw the tears start to flow from those in front of her. Moving so close she was able to touch the first person closest to her and they began to spasm on the ground unable to defend themselves. Moving from person to person she touched each of them, each falling to the ground in shaking fear and terror. Many of them so afraid wet stains had began to appear on the front of their pants. But she had cleared a way for Raelle and Tally to go help Abigail. Once she saw them head inside, even though she saw the reluctance of her girlfriend to leave her. She turned now to find others that posed a threat, she flowed across the courtyard battlefield to the attackers doing to them what she had done before. Wherever she went, fear and terror followed. This is what made necros feared by others, it was a very rare talent among even necros. In old days before conscription, these witches that had this gift were called banshees. And they used this power to dominate the battlefields, able to bring whole armies to its knees in pure unadulterated terror. Scylla had a talent for it, like her girlfriend she was very adept in ancient magics. As she moved from attacker to attacker, she noticed that General Bellweather and others had dispatched the balloons and were now moving against those remaining attackers still moving. She briefly wondered why she was not told about this attack on the Bellweather wedding from her Spree handler, surely they would have known the danger it presented in trying to get the prize they wanted. As the last of the attackers were killed, she stopped the words and her eyes returned to their normal blue. As she was about to turn to find her girlfriend, a blade was shoved into her side. If she had not turned at that exact minute, the knife would have pierced her back right where her heart would have been. As she fell to the ground she saw Anacostia move away quickly from her. And then she passed out.

______

At the same time, Raelle and Tally both made it into the door to head towards the stairs to take them upstairs to their unit mate. Both wore shocked and scared looks on their faces, neither had any idea what Scylla had done. Raelle was more worried about leaving her girl to face the large number of attackers than actually being scared of her. Raelle was from the Cession where all kinds of magic were told about a lot of those techniques never left the Cession. Raelle herself used healer techniques that were not taught outside of the Cession so she was less worried about that. Tally on the other hand was terrified of what she had seen of those attacking, when Scylla had used whatever she did on them. She could feel the terror coming off them, and it almost overwhelmed her. She wanted to trust Scylla was not Spree, and the fact that she had stopped them from taking Raelle and was now helping to stop those from attacking the compound made her believe her. 

"What the hell was that?" Tally asked in a scared voice. "I have never heard of that, what she did to those people was terrifying."

"I don't know either, but she got us to the door and now it is out turn. We will find out later, I am sure of that." Raelle answered, already knowing she was going to be asking Scylla. She was both afraid and intrigued with what she had seen her girl doing. "But first we need to find Abigail."

As the two came upstairs they could hear a scuffle from one of the doors and they tried to get in but it was locked. Using an unlocking spell, the door came open and they saw Abigail fighting three attackers and holding her own. But she was injured but still fought with everything she had, she saw Raelle try to use her voice but nothing came from it. Tally also tried but with the same results, and Abigail saw Raelle just tackle the closest to her and start to pummel him with her fist and the end of her scourge. Tally meanwhile used her scourge on the second attacker, freeing Abigail with just one of them. Now the fight was even, and this she had no fear of and started to take the offensive now. All three girls quickly got the upper hands only to see the attackers run for the door, they gave chase only to stop at the banister of the stairs and watched as the poured some kind of liquid on them and strike a lighter before sitting themselves on fire. All three found their voices were working now and combining their voices sent a wave of air towards them sending them flying out through the windows and over the wall that blocked the drop off towards the beach from the cliff-side compound. Abigail immediately ran back towards the room to find her cousin with her throat cut and holding the wound closed as much as she could. Raelle immediately saw this and moved to heal the girl who was almost at death's door. Starting the chant that would heal, but not transfer this wound to herself. Her mama had warned her, some wounds you can't transfer to yourself otherwise you could die just as easy. But she could stitch her throat up hoping that would enough to save the girl. Abigail and Tally watched the fixer work her magic on Abi's cousin. When she was finished, Abi saw that her cousin was alive and her throat was stitched up although there was still a scar there, but she was alive. Raelle stood up to help Abigail get Chavel to a bed.

"I am sorry I could not take your injury from you, if I did it would have killed me instead. I was able to heal the wound as much as I could without taking it upon myself. You will have to let it heal naturally now, and it will be better if you don't use your vocal chords for a few weeks to let them heal better." Raelle stated to the patient, she hoped that the girl would understand and not use her voice. "Rest though, I will let the more experienced fixers know you are up here and to have them come check on you. But I need to go look for Scylla, and to help downstairs now that we got you taken care of." 

All of them had noticed there was no longer any screaming or fighting going on downstairs or in the courtyard below. Leaving to head out the door, Raelle turned back to the patient and saw her drift off to sleep, and then ran downstairs in search of her girlfriend. She could hear Tally and Abigail behind her, but she was focused on getting to her girlfriend. As all three girls ran outside the group of attackers that had been blocking the door were still quivering in fear on the ground. Abigail looked around not knowing what happened and asked. "What the hell happened here?"

"Scylla did this somehow, she cleared the door for us to get to you," Tally answered. She had noticed that Raelle was busy searching the courtyard for her girlfriend and was not listening to them.

"What the hell do you mean Scylla did this, how could she possibly take on all these people and beat them." Abigail demanded not believing for one minute that some low born necro could do all this when her entire family had barely survived.

"I don't know what she did either, but it was terrifying and I am sure we will find out later." Tally answered once again.

They saw that Abigail's mother had moved towards them and immediately went to her daughter to make sure she was alright. She knew that she was strict and put a lot of pressure on her daughter but she still loved her and wanted her safe. Hugging her when she came close and quickly giving her the once over to see if she was injured. She noticed the many small cuts and scrapes on her face and hands, and then turned to the blonde fixer who seemed to be moving among the injured looking for someone and healing those that were bad off. "You, Raelle come over and heal my daughter." She ordered the blonde.

"She is not in any danger and her wounds are superficial, she will be fine." Raelle answered, as she worked on the more serious wounded people. She wanted to find Scylla, but her instincts has a fixer would not let her pass by those in need of her talents. Turning back to finish up with the patient she was working on and moving towards the next.

"I gave you an order soldier, now get over here." General Bellweather ordered the girl, she was angered that she was being defied by a cadet. Just like her mother, the lowborn Collar girl would need to learn her place. "Get over here or be brought up on charges of insubordination. I will not have my orders ignored."

"Well then court martial me then. There are others in need of healing that are worse off, and your daughter is tough and in no danger of dying." Raelle yelled back as she started to help a woman that looked like she had been struck in the head with a large object. Raelle never took anyone's wound on to herself this time, she had to spread the heals around and like she told Abigail's cousin it would take too much out of her to do that. Every time she moved to another patient she would quickly look around for her girlfriend. She was actually getting a little worried, but she had a job to do. It was when she felt someone grab her arm violently and she was pulled to her feet that she got pissed off. 

"I gave you an order, now..." General Bellweather once again spoke but was suddenly interrupted by a heart tearing voice.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER NOW, " Scylla walked slowly towards the group, once again her eyes had taken that jet black look and her hair swirled like the wind was blowing around her only. As General Bellweather saw the face of the young courier, only this time it was the face of something she could not believe. She saw a girl, but around her head five other heads on long necks swirled and twisted around moving in a hypnotic way. Each of the five necks ended with a monstrous head of a serpent, each its eyes blazing with a power of its own. Waves of fear and terror flowed outwards, to any that looked towards her. Scylla staggered forward, the wound in her side painful and bleeding, but she would not let anyone hurt Raelle.

As everyone caught sight of the necro coming towards them, fear enveloped them all. They all saw the monstrous form and cowered before it. All of them stepping back and General Bellweather releasing the blonde to move to her daughter. As soon as the General released her, Raelle stepped forward towards her girlfriend, all she saw was her girlfriend's beautiful face and with eyes the brightest blue she had ever seen. And then she saw the blood on her side, and moved fast to her love.

"Baby, are you okay let me see," Raelle quickly opened her jacket to see underneath the bleeding wound in her side. She placed her hand over the wound and started to recite the words, and as much as she wanted to take the injury to herself she knew she couldn't this time. She stitched the wound close and took some of the pain to herself to help though. When she looked back up at Scylla's face, all she saw were blue eyes and a smile then she was crushed in a tight hug. She could feel Scylla's hand moving along her body to make sure she was not injured. "I am alright, no wounds."

As she looked into her girlfriend's eyes she closed her own and then turned and whispered the counter words to her spell. And then just like that, all those that were stuck in a state of fear suddenly became themselves again. General Bellweather started to step forward in a threatening way, but was stopped when a large entourage of soldiers led by General Alder and the Biddys suddenly rushed in.

"We heard of a Spree attack and came as fast as we could, Petra." General Alder stated looking at her Intelligence Officer, and then out towards the courtyard as the guests were starting to walk around and fixers were healing the other injured. She noticed that Anacostia had a large group of people that were silenced with the very same device that she had once been used on her when she was sentenced to be executed. All of them had their hands tied behind their backs and most of the them were sporting wet spots on their pants. "What happened?"

"The Spree attacked the wedding, hoping to take out the Bellweather family while we were all gathered together at once, I assume. They sent their balloons to attack, no doubt to send us off the cliff to our deaths. And while we were distracted by that, a large group of them dressed as servants attacked from behind. My daughter and her unit fought them, while we took care of the more dangerous problem of the balloons." Petra Bellweather reported leaving out the part about who actually saved their asses today.

"I was afraid of this, we had gotten a report from one of our operatives that an attack was being planned but not when. It was part of the reports I had sent with my courier, I did not think it was an attack this soon." General Alder stated. Remembering the night before when her undercover operative in the Spree told her that they were planning on taking Raelle from the wedding. She had argued with the necro about sending soldiers and possibally tipping off the Spree of her undercover agent. But the necro was adamant in being there to protect her, and since she owed the necro for all the information that she had delivered about the inner workings of the Spree she could not risk her agent giving up her mission. And besides Scylla had suggested that she could further her cover by sending copies of any reports to the Spree in transit. And General Alder had passed false information on the reports that on paper were authentic, but could be changed and appear to be normal changes at any given time. It was a brillant plan the necro had come up with, one it deepened her cover in the Spree and two it made sure Raelle was protected closely.

"What General Bellweather is leaving out is that if it was not for Scylla, then more than likely there would be a lot more deaths and injured. It was her that turned the battle." Raelle suddenly stepped up to give her girlfriend the credit she deserved and it had angered her to hear General Bellweather taking credit for Scylla's actions and forgetting the people that actually saved the day. "I don't know exactly what she did, but it was incredible and beautiful to watch." As she looked at the suddenly blushing necro at her praise. She did not understand why people were so afraid of her girl when the General grabbed her, all she saw was beauty and power. "So on behalf of myself and everyone else, I want to thank you for saving our asses, Scylla."

"I did what I could like everyone else," Scylla answered humbly, she really did not like attention even if it was coming from her girlfriend. As she looked over everyone and saw Anacostia glaring at her, while staring right back at her looking like it was somewhere far off to everyone close. "I did what I did to protect those I care about, and no one is going to stop me." As she grabbed the blonde's hand.

Raelle leaned over and stated in her ear in voice just above a whisper, " You are so getting lucky tonight." Seeing the blush once more show up on her girlfriend's cheeks. As she turned to her unit while still holding her girlfriend, she saw the angered look on Abigail's face and the scared look on Tally's. "I am going to go check on my unit, but I will be right back." And with a quick kiss she left the necro to check on her friend and unit.

General Alder and General Bellweather both approached Scylla, one with a look of anger and one with a look of relief. Both stood in front of her to address her. "General Bellweather said you assaulted her with your gifts, what do you have to say." Alder questioned the young necro.

"I merely stopped her from making a crucial tactical mistake by insuring that the injured soldiers and guests that were under her protection at her home were taken care of first. Imagine how it would look to other officers and cadets knowing that their lives meant nothing and that their wounds that could be life threatening were superseded by one's family even though their injuries could be fixed by a simple band-aid. I only wanted to make sure that in a time of high stress and being flustered, that decisions were not made that affected the seriously injured. The fact that she happened to look at me when I was in my battle stance is really not my fault." Scylla answered with all the humility she could muster. And if that took the pompous wind out of Bellweather, well that was a plus. "It is not a simple turn off switch once I have gone into that state of mind. I apologize if you got scared, because I saved you from making a costly mistake."

"That is not what happened and you know it. My daughter was injured, just because you were talking about your girlfriend does not give you the right to question my orders. And if I order a fixer to heal a stumped toe, then they will damn well heal a stump toe." General Bellweather raised her voice to dress down this cadet, even though she was right about having a fixer heal the littlest wounds but she would not be talked to like this. "And let us not forget what you did, that technique was forbidden a long time ago. And yet here you are using it, where did you learn that?"

"I did what i did to save your guests from an attack by the Spree using what I had available. You may not like what I used to do it, but it was effective and to the point. I ended it before it could get worse." Scylla stated back, she would not be made to feel like she was in the wrong. She had put her own life on the line to stop this stupid meaningless attack by the very organization she was fighting against undercover and it pissed her off that she was being reprimanded for saving them. Raising her voice, just enough that those around her could hear her, "If you want to punish me for using what I can against the Spree and saving a lot of people. Then that is up to you, but I don't regret anything I did." As she shoved her hands in front of her like she was waiting for cuffs to be placed on them.

"That will not be necessary. I understand why you did what you did," Alder replied. "We all forget sometimes that the old techniques show up from time to time and that we should be grateful that it comes when needed." Turning towards General Bellweather, 

"There was no foul here, we have a powerful group of cadets currently at our academy, ones who can help fight against our common enemy. Fighting among ourselves will not help our case."

"Fine then, but I want you out of my house. You are no longer to ever show up here again," Bellweather replied before turning and walking away from them.

"Well that went splendid, how did your plan go?" Alder asked the necro, her voice so quiet that only Scylla could hear her.

"I was able to stop them from taking her this time. I told them security was stopping anyone from leaving the grounds and anytime we tried to leave they stopped us. They believed me for now, I am trying to persuade them into waiting for her to finish her training to buy myself more time." Scylla reported. "I will have to come up with an explanation of why I helped stopped their attack on the wedding though."

"Will you be able to?"

"I don't know, if I go missing you will have your answer." Scylla stated in that matter of fact she had. She was under no illusions that she would have to come up with a good reason in not helping the attackers. "I did not know about the attack on the wedding, I thought it was just a convenient time to extract Raelle otherwise I would have warned you."

"I know, if there was one thing I have learned in all my years of battle. Is that battles always change at the last minute, variables show up that shift the battlefield in ways we can not determine and we just have to adapt. If there is anything else you need, let me know."

"I need you to keep tabs on Sergeant Quartermaine, during the fight she stabbed me. I don't know if she is in the Spree and it was convenient way to get rid of me in the fight or if it is something personal." Scylla told Alder about the attack by Anacostia, she did not want to leave anything to chance.

"What? I can't believe that Anacostia would ever be among the Spree. Why would she attack you?"

"Because she does not approve of my relationship with Raelle she thinks I am a distraction to her. But for now don't bring it up, until I can find out if she is involved with them" Scylla answered as she saw Raelle coming towards them and changing her expression to one of admonishment. "I understand General Alder, that using the banshee technique could have been dangerous to everyone. I just wanted to use what I could to help everyone survive."

Luckily Alder, had quickly realized what was going as saw the young fixer get close enough to stand by the necro and played her part in the impromptu cover-up. "I know and it was a good thing you were here to help, but what you can do is also very dangerous and your side needs to know when you are going to use it. Otherwise they could inadvertently look and fall victim to it as well. But I know you did what you did with good intentions. Now then, since General Bellweather has asked you to leave you can accompany me back to base. Go say your good byes."

"Yes ma'am," as she walked off towards Tally with Raelle quickly grabbing her hand. "Well I guess I am done crashing a wedding, dollface. Looks like my welcome has worn out. You ladies try to have fun." As she kissed her girlfriend good-bye and putting on her signature smirk. "When you get back to base come by my room and we will debrief each other." 

"Don't worry I am leaving with you now, I so don't want to be here any longer." Raelle looped her arm through Scylla's and turned to address Tally and Abigail. "We are headed back to base, I will see you guys later."

"Hey Rae, thanks for saving my cousin. And about my mom, she was wrong to try and get you fix me. There were a whole lot of people that needed you more." Abigail stated honestly, after talking to her cousin about her interview and then hearing the Dean basically say she was going to be admitted on her name alone she realized that she was privileged and had every opportunity given to her because of her family name. Unlike Tally Craven who was so dedicated that she took the oath when she was exempt because of the sacrifice her entire family had made ending with her being the last of her bloodline. And then there was Raelle, who because she born in the Cession she was not given an exemption to stay out of the military even though she was like Tally the last of her bloodline. Both of them worked hard to be where they were and still her family had treated them like they were pawns of hers. That was not who she wanted to be, she kept pushing for unit unity, but it was her that was the outsider within the unit and she had kept them at bay. She could be the worse in the unit but still would get the honor of going to War College over them. 

"I will see you guys later and thanks for coming this weekend even though I know you had plans already." She looked towards Raelle with a new attitude to be a better team mate and maybe a friend. Looking at Scylla though, well she could only go so far. So she just ignored her and turned to check on her family.

"Do you guys mind if head back to base with you, this place makes me feel uncomfortable." Tally asked the two lovers.

"You are welcome anytime, Tal." It was Scylla that had answered before Raelle could, she was hoping that she had proved she was not Spree and that she did love Raelle. And hopefully she could make a new friend if nothing else. Noticing her girlfriend's smile as it got bigger. She would prefer to spend some alone time with her girl, but she sensed that Tally was still rattled over the events of the day, so she made her an offer. "Don't tell anyone this, but I have a stash of candy and popcorn in my room if you would like to come over until you head to bed."

"Are you sure?" asking hesitantly, not wanting to intrude on their obvious want to be alone.

"Like I said the more the merry, and you look like you could use some gummy owls." Scylla smiled. "But if this one starts to get too frisky, I am kicking you out." As she laughed at her girlfriend poking her side. 

All three of them headed toward one of the trucks that had brought the reinforcements from the base and climbed into the back to head back to base. Raelle had taken a sit next to Scylla and had placed her legs over the brunettes own legs while leaning up against her. Tally had taken the seat across from her and the three joked and made small talk the whole trip back. As they drove back, Tally watched Scylla closely and saw when she looked at Raelle it was with nothing but love and adoration. She believed Scylla's story and in some ways it made sense with what little she had heard of the necro's past from Raelle in confidence. But the power she had was terrifying and she wanted to know more about the young necro before completely trusting her. So she would keep an eye out on her, and if she did decide to hurt Rae then Tally would do what she could to get the necro arrested. But for now she would enjoy the time with her friend and her friend's scary girlfriend and hope for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again at the end of the episode.

The girls spent a few hours sitting in Scylla's room eating the large stash of candies and popcorn that apparently the necro had a sweet tooth for and laughing about about any little silly thing they could think of. Tally watched as her friend was a completely different person when she was with Scylla, she was happy and joked around more without her usual sarcastic wit, but the look she gave to Scylla was what told the red head that her friend was head over heels in love with her girlfriend. While Tally sat in one of the chairs in the girl's room, Scylla sat on her bed with her back to the wall and Raelle was sprawled out using the necro's leg as a pillow. Scylla was absentmindedly running her fingers through the blonde's hair and smiling the whole time. But what surprised Tally the most was that the brunette could be quite talkative when she wanted to be, she noticed she had let her guard down in the enclosed confines of her room and she felt privileged to see what apparently her friend Raelle got to see all the time. As the evening was slowing down, Tally could not take it anymore and she needed to talk about the events that transpired if for nothing else to calm herself down. She knew going into the Army she was going to have to fight, but she did not think it was going to be so soon after getting here after only five months of training.

"So what exactly did you do today to those people?" Tally burst out not able to contain herself anymore looking towards the necro.

Scylla could feel Raelle's eyes on her and looked down to see her smile and briefly felt the fixer's hand along her chin. She closed her eyes and moved Raelle's head to the bed so she could stand up for this. It put her at ease when she had to explain things when she was standing, long traditions of having to make emergency escapes had instilled that particular trait in her. Looking at Tally and then looking at Raelle she sighed deeply, she briefly closed her eyes to settle her thoughts.

"You don't have to tell us now, you can tell us when you are ready." Raelle assured her, she had noticed all the earmarks of when her girlfriend got nervous and felt like bolting. And after the whole situation with Porter at Beltane, she would never ask her to divulge information until she was ready to give it freely.

"No, it is okay. It is just something that I don't talk about and it is something that is considered forbidden in some circles. But you both know that necros have a way with the resonance of death itself, it is what makes us the bastard children of the army. We study that energy that death releases and manipulate it. A long time ago, I am not sure exactly when but some witches were able to focus that energy into what I like to call the Banshee technique. By saying a particular Seed at the right frequency, we can make people become so terrified they literally freeze in terror. Not many can resist the fear, but even rarer are those like me that can take it a step further. When I use the Seed I can project the look of a true monster, my eyes turn black and look like empty eye sockets. I project a look of a six headed beast like the one in Greek mythology that shares my name, both of those things combined makes most people become so terrified that they drop to the ground in spasms. Its dangerous because it does not discriminate who it affects, they only have to look and see. I can not control who looks at me and becomes scared, that is why I warned you to not look at me and stay behind me. Witches with this ability were prized on the battlefield as they would charge in the front of the army in full banshee view, and usually whole armies would become so frozen in place that they were slaughtered not being able to defend themselves due to terror." Scylla took another breath and had to stop looking at the both of them, not wanting to see the fright in their eyes. 

"But as the years went by, necros stopped using it and it become lost to history. It was both praised and cursed because it could cause so much death,but it sometimes had another side effect, the person using this war form drew power from the fear they caused which just magnified their song and image, usually ending with one of their own officers having to kill them from behind to protect everyone. I learned when I was really young I had the gift, which is why my parents went on the run. They knew it would be exploited and get me killed. Maybe if I had not gotten this gift, they would still be alive." Scylla had whispered that last part not thinking the girls would hear. But as usual Raelle had such enhance senses around her that she had heard. And had immediately gotten up and wrapped her arms around her and just held her, placing several small kisses along her jawline and lips.

"It was not your fault, they loved you no matter what, my love. I am not afraid of you, I don't know what others saw but all I saw was your beautiful face. I will never be afraid of you, okay. And like I said at the wedding, thank you for saving our lives." Raelle answered, wiping the tears that had started down the necro's face and moving her to lay on the bed spooning her from behind. Scylla was facing the wall not wanting anyone to see her in this vulnerable state, and taking comfort in Raelle's arm holding her from behind.

"Sorry for making you relive that, Scylla. Even though it was scary, you saved our lives and you should never feel bad about that." Tally spoke once she noticed that Raelle had settled behind the necro and was whispering lovingly in her ear. "I am glad we are friends, Scylla, and I hope you know that I trust you with this one. But it is getting late and I am sure Abigail will be back soon, so I think I am going to head back to our dorm." As she started to get her things and moving towards the door.

"I will walk you over, Tal." Raelle said as she sat up to put her shoes back on. Once they were on, she turned to her girlfriend and whispered in her ear. "I will be right back my love." And placed a tender kiss along her cheek.

As they both left the room, Scylla lay there and thoughts of her parents and how she missed them resurfaced, and all the guilt she felt because of her gift. And how the Spree had tried to manipulate her into thinking it was the military that had killed them. But they did not realize that she had been trained as a necro from her mother from a young age, and she had spoken to them after their deaths. Funny thing about being dead, there are no secrets that the dead can't find the truth of and her parents had warned her of who had killed them. She had been so full of anger and vengeance, she had started to hunt down the Spree on her own. But her mom had come to her in a dream to tell her she would not be able to do it on her own, and to take the oath. Become stronger, to let the military train her further and when the time was right, then she could bring justice to her parents. So when the Spree approached her after she had taken the oath, she did not immediately join but waited until she had a plan. They agreed to give her a day and told her they would only ask her once more, this was before the Spree had become killers of civilians and just witches attacking military targets only. Scylla had used all her abilities to sneak into Alder's room that night while she slept, past the Biddys in their cots. Alder was alarmed that someone had not only gotten past her guards posted at the door but the Biddys that were in the other room. Scylla told her of the Spree's invitation to join them, and said she would volunteer to go undercover to bring them down. She told Alder that she would try to find as much of the leadership and people as she could, and would give her all the information. The only thing she asked of Alder was when they finally brought the Spree down, she could be there to spit in their faces. She had not cared if she died bringing them down, she had lost everyone that had ever mattered to her already. But now the blonde fixer had wormed her way into her heart and reawakened those feelings of love and happiness. She would protect her girlfriend at any cost. So lost in thought from everything she did not hear the door open, but she did hear Raelle walk towards her. As she turned to look at the love of her life, she watched as the fixer removed her shirt leaving her in her bra before that too hit the floor. She smiled as she felt the blonde's hand move to her own shirt and lift it over her head and pushed her back down on her own back. Then the only thing she felt for the rest of the night was the tender caresses of her girlfriend.

+++++++++

A tall woman stood in front of the mirror in what looked to be a bedroom, before her was an image of a woman that was not her own. General Sharma's image stood proudly in the mirror in full dress as General of India's Military Witches, listening to the report on the attack of the Bellweather estate.

"What do you mean it failed? The attack was suppose to be a massacre of your guests as you asked." General Sharma asked the person in front of her.

"Well your so called trained mercenaries were defeated by a handful of cadets. Everything was going to plan, the fake balloon attack made everyone think it was a Spree attack on my compound. The attack was suppose to show that Alder was no longer in control of the situation with the Spree, opening it up for new leadership. But your pathetic mercenaries failed, I believed you when you said they were the best. I even offered up my youngest sister to be sacrificed to get me the sympathy vote to replace Alder but yet again they failed at that. Now I have to deal with a handful of prisoners that are a loose end." General Bellweather vented at her co-conspirator in the plot to bring down Alder.

"They will never talk, they have been trained to resist. And besides they were hired by means of devices to mimic the Spree communications. As far as they know they were hired by the Spree to commit the attack. They know nothing of names or faces, since it was all done remotely." General Sharma explained, there plan to destabilize Alder had not gone to plan. "Pray tell me how a group of cadets was able to defeat one of the most feared mercenary groups so easily."

"One of the cadets is a powerful necro with knowledge of how to use the Banshee Seed to its full effect. There was nothing anyone could do when faced with that kind of paralyzing fear." She left out the part where herself was among that bunch that left her terrified at the necro's ability.

"We could use her in our fight against Alder and any others that opposed us. She could be a valuable weapon to wield." General Sharma pondered. "Do you think it possible to get her to join us in bringing down the status quo?"

"I don't know, but I do know that she has a weakness for another of the cadets. A Cession fixer that is in my daughter's unit, she we could probably recruit to our side. She hates the military and blames it for her mother's death. If we could get her on our side, I am positive that the Banshee necro would come to be with her willingly." General Bellweather answered, they were close to bringing down the long standing rule of Alder. She had served her time and now it was time for new leadership, leadership that would crush the Spree and any others that was threat to their way of life. "It will take careful planning and long term movements, if we move to fast she will resist adamantly, she is like her mother. I moved too fast on her and it backfired on me, I had to remove her from the situation and had to send her and one of my best units on a suicide mission to remove her. Her daughter is just like her."

"What about using her father as a bargaining tool?" 

"Not possible, he lives in the Cession and any attempt to go there would immediately set off too many alarms. Besides the people of the Cession may be lowborn and poor, but they have a ruthlessness and are very protective of their own." Petra answered, without telling Sharma that she had already tried that with the mother but everyone sent was never heard of again. No moving on the Cession would create to much of a commotion, one that Alder would be sure to hear about. "I will have my daughter who is the leader of her unit, to keep an eye on her for me and perhaps we can find a way to persuade her to our cause. Either way though, the necro is the target she either joins or she has to be removed we can not let Alder have her as a weapon.

"Agreed, we have waited this long we can wait for awhile longer to formulate a fool proof plan." General Sharma stated, neither women liking the way the assault had played out. It was a complete disaster. As the mirrors turned to regular mirrors once again, Petra Bellweather heard her daughter walking down the hallway.

"Abigail is that you?" Petra called out.

"Yes mother, I was about to head back to base and wanted to check on Chavel." Abigail answered walking up to her mom. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You know us Bellweathers, we weather the storm and always find our heading," her mother answered. "But you watch your back okay? I know I put a lot of pressure on you, but you are my daughter and I don't want to lose you. Keep you eyes out on your unit and make sure they are watching your back as well."

"I will mom, I watch out for them."

"I know you will because you are a Bellweather, but most important you are a great leader. Do me a favor though, keep me updated on you and your unit. This attack seemed personal and I don't want anything to be left to chance, if you see anything you feel is wrong you let me know. And not only for yourself but your unit as well, the people who did this could try and use them to get to you." Petra laid the thoughts in her daughter's mind, knowing she would do her duty like she always had and would keep track of her unit without actually knowing she was doing it. Giving her daughter a hug and walking with her as she collected her bags to take to the car. "Just know that everything I do is for you, and this family."

"I know mom, I will keep you up to date." As she got into the car, to head back to base. Her mind drifted back to her earlier conversation with her unit. Neither had invited her to come back with them, and who could blame them. She kept them at arms length, always yelling at them to make sure that she got into War College not them. She had been the one to go to Alder to try and get out of the unit, they tolerated her at best. She could see that Raelle and Tally were closer than they were to her and that was on her. But after today and seeing that whatever she did it would not matter because of her name, she would make War College. So why would they ever want to hang out with her, with how she treated them. But now she vowed to be different, she would make the effort to be friends with them. She would keep them safe by making sure she reported everything to her mom to prevent another attack. Yes this she could do for them, and to try and not yell at them so much. Thinking of Tally and her constant excitement, and Raelle and her sarcastic which brought a smile to her face, but then she remembered one thing that irritated her.

"Damn I am going to have to be nice to the Shitbird." As she noticed the car was pulling up to the gates of Fort Salem.

The End....maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the character name for the General of India's army here, I wanted to mostly use characters from the show. Plus she seemed a little shady in the episode she was in, and it would make sense that there might be others against Alder that are not Spree. As far as Abi's mom....well I found her a bitch in the episode so just drew the villain card. LOL


End file.
